Opposite Day
"Opposite Day" is a an episode in The Kahns. It focuses on what the Earthrealm children call opposite day where everything is opposite. Ro Ro tries to understand this and tries to make the "opposite" of him (which is a female lesbian). This ultimately fails and Ro Ro accidentally creates the opposite of his entire family. Plot While visiting their uncle Raiden Ro Ro and Ice walk past a school where they overhear some Earthrealm children talking. They then learn of a holiday by the name of "Opposite Day". Ro Ro understands it as an Earthrealm joke while Ice believes it's a real holiday. When they reach Raiden's home, they consult opposite day with him. He tells them that it's child's play but they should try and participate in it if they don't want to be caught as Outworlders. When Ice and Ro Ro get back to their palace Ro Ro is still not understanding the concept of opposite day as he says it's confusing. The B. Brothers along with Mace and Ace converse about opposite day and Ace and Jake believe it's fun, while B.P. and Mace say it's a stupid idea. But Ro Ro comes up with a conclusion: "They want opposite day, fine, lets give them our opposite day treat!" With that said Ro Ro and his brothers combine their powers and make the opposites of themselves. (Note: the boys' opposites still keep the same traits as them). Rochelle Flame - Ro Ro's opposite. Nicole Pearson - B.P.'s opposite. Vanessa Davis - Jake's opposite. Sandy and Mandy Flame - Mace and Ace's opposites (Sandy being Ace, Mandy being Mace). There's also a mishap. B.P. accidentally misheard Ro Ro and also made opposites of the rest of the family. Cindy Flame - Shao Kahn's opposite. Sonny Flame - Sindel's opposite. Hector Flame - Mileena's opposite. And Kelly Flame - Kitana's opposite. With a surprise opposite being Sophia Flame- Ice's opposite. Well this doesn't end well for The B. Brothers as conflict between the B. Brothers and The S. Sisters (Ro Ro, B.P., Jake, Mace and Ace's opposites) start quickly with the S. Sisters being lesbians. They start Mortal Kombat (with Ice and Sophia fighting also) which goes from Outworld to Earthrealm. Ro Ro and Rochelle's fight leads to the subway with Sophia smashing a bench over Ro Ro and Ro Ro crushing Sophia with a train. Jake and Vanessa fight in space with Jake hurling Vanessa into the Sun and Vanessa smashing Jake through the Moon. B.P. and Nicole have gone "Godzilla" on each other. B.P. stabbing Nicole with his two giant tentacles and Vanessa bitch slapping him with her giant claws. Mace and Mandy are fighting in a blackhole. Mace (the keeper of all evil) uses Jason Vorhees on Mandy while she in return uses Michael Myers. Ace and Sandy are in Shao Kahn's fighting Arena giving tactical spell blows on one another. Ace uses a giant white hand to slam Sandy into the ground then Sandy uses a giant white fist the punch Ace into the stadium. Ice and Sophia battle it out with their ice powers but Ice and Sophia are equally skilled. The battles all lead to being equally matched. The parents of The B. Brothers and The S. Sisters stop all the battles and write up a treaty of peace. Cindy says that she wants their own opposite realm where they can live in peace so the B. Brother make another realm and the opposites leave in peace. Raiden then shows up and tells the brothers that they need to clean up their mess in Earthrealm, but Ice quotes "Maybe on next week's episode" and the screen cuts to black and the credits roll.